leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Twitch/Ability Details
Abilities true damage every second for 6 seconds, stacking up to 6 times. |innatedetail = Deadly Venom is a passive ability that grants Twitch an on-hit effect, applying a debuff for 6 seconds on attacked targets that deals true damage every second. Subsequent autoattacks stack the debuff up to 6 times, refreshing its duration and increasing the damage over time. Deadly Venom interacts with Twitch's other abilities. * Deadly Venom does not proc spell vamp or * Deadly Venom does not pop spell shields. * Deadly Venom is considered a poison for . * Deadly Venom's debuff is not considered as crowd control, and therefore cannot be cleansed by anything else but . |firstname = Ambush |firstinfo = (Active): After 1.25 seconds (delayed up to 3 seconds if taking damage), Twitch becomes invisible for a short duration. While stealthed, Twitch gains 20% movement speed. Twitch gains bonus attack speed for 5 seconds after revealing himself. *'Cost:' 60 mana *'Cooldown:' 16 seconds |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Ambush is a self-targeted ability that grants Twitch stealth after a short delay. Twitch has increased movement speed while in stealth, and upon exiting stealth Twitch gains bonus attack speed. *Ambush's fade timer will reset whenever Twitch takes damage, up to a maximum of 3 seconds. *Using when Ambush is activated will cause Twitch to exit stealth. **Using or during Ambush's fade timer will cause Twitch to enter stealth, but continue channeling the spell. *If you level up Ambush during the delay before stealth, the cast will still use stats equal to the previous level of Ambush. *Taking damage while stealthed will not break stealth, even if revealed by True Sight. *Stealth will be broken after 4/5/6/7/8 seconds or when Twitch attacks, uses an ability or certain summoner spells. *Consuming items will not break stealth (such as placing a or using a ). However, activating most items, such as Shurelya's Reverie or Executioner's Calling will break stealth. The only item that currently does not break stealth is Wriggle's Lantern. *Activating will guarantee Ambush's stealth. *In Dominion, Twitch can click to capture points and relics during the delay to become stealthed, though the point/relic in question will still reveal him. |secondname = Venom Cask |secondinfo = (Active): Twitch hurls a cask of venom that explodes in an area, adding 2 stacks of Deadly Venom and slowing targets hit for 3 seconds. *'Cost:' 50 mana *'Range to Center of AoE:' 950 *'Projectile Speed:' 1400 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Venom Cask is a ground targeted area of effect ability that slows enemy units in the target area and adds 2 stacks of to each target. * Venom Cask pops spell shield. * Venom Cask's slow will be negated by . * Venom Cask's slow can be cleansed, but it will not remove the stacks of Deadly Venom that are applied. |thirdname = Expunge |thirdinfo = (Active): Deals physical damage to all nearby enemies affected by Deadly Venom. Expunge deals increased damage for each stack of Deadly Venom that is active on the target. *'Range:' 1200 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Expunge is a point blank area of effect ability that deals physical damage to nearby enemy units that are affected by . Expunge deals increased damage for each stack of Deadly Venom on the target. * Expunge does not consume Deadly Venom stacks when used. |ultiname = Spray and Pray |ultiinfo = (Active): For 7 seconds Twitch gains 300 attack range, bonus attack damage and his basic attacks become piercing bolts that deal 20% less damage to subsequent targets, down to a minimum of 40% damage. *'Attack Range:' 850 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Spray and Pray is a self-targeted ability that grants Twitch increased autoattack range and attack damage. Additionally, for the duration, Twitch's autoattacks become pass-through linear skillshots that deal their damage to all enemies in a line both in front of and behind his main target. Subsequent targets beyond the first take reduced damage down to a cap. * Activating Spray and Pray has no cast time and does not interrupt Twitch's previous orders. * If the skillshot hits another enemy other than the original target first, the original target still takes the full damage, and all other targets hit will take reduced damage in the order they are hit. * Twitch's attacks proc on-hit effects on all targets hit for the duration of Spray and Pray, including . Additionally, they can deal critical strikes. **If the attack critically strikes the target, all targets will be critically struck. * Because his attacks become skillshots for the duration, enemies can dodge Twitch's attacks. *If Twitch is blinded, his autoattacks will miss all enemy units hit. * Twitch's attacks will pass through any structures and terrain, but will not damage structures unless they were directly targeted for the attack. * Twitch's attacks during Spray and Pray can outrange turrets (850 range opposed to the turrets' 800) meaning he can damage them during Spray and Pray without taking damage from them. }} Category:Champion Ability Details